Cruella's Trap
After hearing the Twilight Bark once again, the group make haste to the warehouse rooftop, where they see the Anti-Monitor for the first time. Zack: Yikes.. That's really him. Kiva: Yeah. I thought the Anti-Monitor is bigger than that. Reia: He was, but the blueprints that the Red Hood stole say otherwise. He believed that the light in this universe needed to be extinct before he can begin his universal conquest. - Zack gulped with nervousness. Kiva: Remember to breathe, Zack. - Zack took some deep breaths and calmed himself down. Kiva: There you go, pal. What's the plan, Reia? Reia: We wait in the cloud of darkness. Zack: In other words, we sneak inside when Jasper and Horace are sleeping? Kiva: Gosh.. That's a good stealth plan, but..the Anti-Monitor is not moving an inch. Reia: It landed here and in Cruella's presence. ..I can't see Lars anywhere. Kiva: Cruella might've tie up Lars and put him in a closet. Reia: Then we should rescue him. Zack: Wait. The Anti-Monitor has sensitive hearing. One sudden burst and it's all over. Kiva: Sensitive hearing? Like "A Quiet Place" typed hearing? Reia: ...Close enough. Kiva: Oh... Zack: Even dropping down to the floor makes noise. Reia: Noted. Let me go first and I'll catch you guys, one at a time. Kiva: Okay. - Reia flew down to the second floor and stood there to catch both Kiva and Zack. Kiva goes first to jump down. Reia caught her and gently put her down to the floor. Zack then jumped down where Reia caught him too. After landing, and letting Zack down, Reia used sign language to instruct both Zack and Kiva. Kiva needs to save Lars, while Zack looks for Qwark and Reia goes for the Anti-Monitor. Kiva goes to the closet, where she finds Lars first, after Cruella left for a few minutes. Kiva: (I was right! Lars did get caught.) - Kiva cut Lars free from Cruella's trap. Lars is about to thank her, but Kiva keeps him quiet. Kiva: Shhh! - Lars nodded and moved on. Meanwhile, Zack finds Qwark in a different cell. Zack's about to free him, but he would make noise. Be wise, Zack decided to wait for Reia. Reia flew to the Anti-Monitor, who is shut off, and opened his hatch on the back. Reia actually believed that Zack's telling the truth about the blueprints left behind. Seeing the self-destruct device, powerful enough to destroy the universe, Reia worked on a few tweaks and reduced the blast radius. As Kiva and Lars walked out, they can see Patch got out of his cage. The sudden noise, from the puppies' barking, almost waked up the Anti-Monitor, so Reia made more tweaks and turned off the hearing alarm system. Even with the Anti-Monitor disabled, both Jasper and Horace are still sleeping. Reia closed the hatch, landed on the floor and gives Kiva the thumbs up, giving her the signal. Both Kiva and Lars carefully walked to her. Kiva: *quietly* Nice job, Reia. Reia: *quietly* Thanks. Patch got out too. See if you can get them to a safe place. I'll look for Zack. Kiva: *quietly* Okay. Be careful, Reia. - Reia nodded and carefully walked towards Zack. Kiva finds Patch and the other puppies in a group, hiding from Cruella. Kiva: *quietly* Patch.. I'm glad you are okay. - Patch licked Kiva on the cheek. Kiva: *quietly* Okay, Patch. We need to hide before- - Jasper and Horace woke up and finds out, shockingly, that the puppies escaped. Kiva and the puppies hide themselves to avoid being caught, while Patch has an idea to lure them away. Cruella: Horace? Jasper? What are you looking for? Jasper: Nothing, ma'am! Horace: We haven't lost the doggies or anything.. Cruella: YOU LET THEM ESCAPED!? Horace: Jasper fell asleep! Jasper: You are snoring like a chain! - Patch lure all three to the lift and took the bait when Cruella takes them to the lower floors. Just then, Reia and Zack takes Qwark out of his cell. Kiva: Reia, Patch's a smart puppy. He really fooled Cruella and her cronies. Reia: Good boy. - Patch barked in response. Reia: We have to get everyone out of here. Lars: By the stairs? Reia: No, by the same way we came. Qwark: ..Dogs don't climb. Kiva: Qwark's right, for once. Maybe those paintings should help. Reia: ..Grab some painting cans. - Kiva placed four placing cans and Reia placed a painting backwards on top. Reia: There. Judging by the friction of the painting's sheet and velocity, it's just enough bouncing height for them to get up there. Kiva: Yeah. What does that leave us? Lars: I wish to stay here. Reia: Why? Lars: That bigger dog in the cage looks upset. Zack: Thunderbolt? I suppose he'll come back to Patch on his own. - The Anti-Monitor wakes up and quietly prepares to fire at Zack. Lars: Do you smell something..odd? Reia: Zack! Look out! Zack: Huh? - Zack turned around and bring out his new sword. Lars screamed and ran for his life, while Kiva summoned her Keyblade. The Anti-Monitor stood down for the moment. Anti-Monitor: Alone, I have an entire universe and reduced trillions of planets to antimatter, feasting on each, one by one. But still, I hunger. Reia: Hunger for conquest! Anti-Monitor: Perhaps, Reia: daughter of Erizabesu and Mikeru. Reia: ...What? Anti-Monitor: You want answers from your past and failed to face the truth. Submit and I shall grant you sight. Zack: If it's her you want, you'll get through me first! Reia: Zack, no! Anti-Monitor: Challenge accepted. The battle before you will decide the fate of all. In the end, all will perish. - The Anti-Monitor flew out to the London skies above. Reia: Zack...what have you done? Kiva: Reia... Zack: I know. You're gonna kick me out too.. Reia: ...The entire universe rests in your hands now. Zack: Excuse me? Kiva: I think you might be the hero we need right now, Zack. Reia: (Erizabesu... Mikeru... Those are my parents?) Zack: Reia? You're okay? Reia: Lost in thought. Sorry.. Kiva: It's okay, Reia. - Reia smiled as the three discussed what to do next, now that the Anti-Monitor is free to terrorize the planet. Category:Scenes